Vehicle-to-grid integration incorporates electric vehicles into the power system as energy storage units. In such applications, electric vehicles can be used to store excess energy from the grid when demand for power is low, and provide power back to the grid when demand for power is high. However, losses may occur during the energy conversion process. As such, it would be desirable to operate the vehicle's power converter in a manner that can achieve high power density while maintaining high efficiency.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.